<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait Until The War Is Over by theirrationalfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945520">Wait Until The War Is Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirrationalfan/pseuds/theirrationalfan'>theirrationalfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unknown Soldier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, POV Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirrationalfan/pseuds/theirrationalfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is curious about Master Skywalker's second in command, he's contradictory in a way no one she's ever met before is.</p><p>Set just after the Battle of Christophsis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unknown Soldier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait Until The War Is Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Airborne LAAT/i The Crystal Ship, Chaleydonia, Christophsis, Savareen sector, 22 BBY</b>
  
</p><p>Padawan Ahsoka Tano stares at Captain Rex, but not- staring. She’s observing the man who she’ll spend a lot of the war with. That’s all. It’s sensible to get the measure of him. She’ll talk to him more, but she’s…not afraid of him, he laughed when she called Master Skywalker Skyguy, but he seemed about as pleased to see her as Master Skywalker was. That’s not fair, though, cause he<em> feels familiar</em>. One of the younglings, Esham Vo, she’d left in the creche, had felt like him. In the Force. Like there’s two people in there, or the echo of one that’s been squashed down. She only feels familiar with one of those…people? She hadn't been close to Esham. She looks at him and sees a man in white plastoid armour marked with blue paint, identical to all the men she’s seen here without their helmets. Identical but not. Different. Individual. She’s not seen anyone with the shapes where her akul-teeth sit, for one thing. Nor the skirt thing that his blasters sit on, nor the shoulder plates, nor the tally marks that trace his arms and gauntlets. They look heavy. The whole thing looks heavy, actually. How can he work with such heavy gauntlets on? Master Plo manages with his claw sheaths and they don’t seem as practical as Rex’s gauntlets. They’re just ritual, symbolic. He’s got surprisingly thin fingers, considering how thick the gauntlets seem. He must have to trim his fingernails a lot. Has he used them to kill? Probably. Or maybe not, considering the lack of organics she’d seen. And there’s no cold moving around him.</p><p>This is useless. There’s no point trying to sum up the whole army based on just Rex. He takes his helmet off, now, and he’s even less universal. The rest have black hair, curly, but he’s got blond hair, standing out against the light brown of his skin. Shaved tight against his head, so she can’t see if it’s curly. It must feel weird, hair. He’s got it on his cheeks, too, and she knows that means he hasn’t been able to take care of himself for a while.</p><p>Ahsoka can’t sum this new person up easily. She heard the Kaminoans didn’t believe or mean the clones to be people, but that’s stupid. They’re clearly people, but this one’s contradictory. <em>So</em> contradictory. It makes her lekku ache if she thinks about it too hard. He’s dedicated, focussed on- four people in particular. Another clone, the one in orange she’d seen talking to Master Kenobi, and Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, and-her. Now <em>that</em> makes her lekku ache. He’s definitely a soldier, he’s got everything that she’s expecting soldiers to have, but not the darkness she’s been told about. Young. Tough- he looks battered from more than the last battle. His face doesn’t look violent, but like he could use violence like she’s told to use her saber, naturally and easily. His blasters don’t look terribly dangerous there, but she looks at his gauntleted hands and suddenly reconsiders. No. If those thin, neoprene covered fingers had to, she thinks they could be wrapped around the blasters and pointed very quickly.</p><p>She’s glad he’s on her side, suddenly. That familiarity- she recognises it. It’s how a young human feels. About ten. She doesn’t get why that would be, he definitely isn’t ten- maybe early twenties. It’s a feeling of freshness. He’s not jaded like Admiral Yularen was. Fresh. But he knows his shit. He hadn’t been deferential about where the heavy cannons had been placed. And he’s not naive, he hadn’t been shocked at the troopers being ferried back with missing hands and legs. He looks fatigued, though, like he needs ten minutes to drink and stretch and reorganise. Ahsoka thinks of him, suddenly, as another Togruta, and feels close to him. He’s like a young Togruta, at that point in the hunt where you feel your muscles stretch and become alive and know that you can run forever if need be- run like the sun runs after the first moon, ignoring the second and going for the first because it's the meaningful prey that will provide for the clan as a whole. </p><p>The pilot opens the crew bay doors, and she sees the hangars of the Negotiator. They’ve arrived. Captain Rex pulls his helmet on again and sweeps out of the doors, and is immediately met by a trooper with the khaki stripe of a sergeant on his plates. He’s handed a data pad, and starts scrolling on the move. The war goes on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not so sure about this as I was about the first part of this, but here goes....<br/>Rex's reply to Ahsoka about the positioning of the heavy cannons isn't canon, by the way, but this man is one of the best soldiers in the galaxy and he's done nothing but train for ten years, he knows more about how to coordinate fires than Anakin or Obi Wan (fires is getting artillery in such a state that they can ruin the enemy's day as safely as possible without hitting their own guys).<br/>Also! Ahsoka is still 14! That doesn't mean she's not gonna swear! She is! If anyone can draw me this let me know!<br/>*Ahsoka, An Child* RIGHT I'm not in the creche anymore watch THIS: SHIT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>